


Medb's Prison of Sin and Despair* (*: "despair" is a relative term)

by Hatsage7



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Dead Heat Summer Race, F/F, Femdom, Imprisonment, Medb's Prison of Sin and Despair, Mind Control, Rare Pairings, i never know how to tag hypnosis-adjacent stuff because it's really not that kinky, summertime, yes that's right i DID literally just steal the title of the second half of the event for my title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: A prisoner gets a visit from the warden, who tells her exactly how to escape from her cell. It goes very well for the both of them.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Medb | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Medb's Prison of Sin and Despair* (*: "despair" is a relative term)

**Author's Note:**

> visual references:  
> Scorpion -- https://sta.sh/0feeb0kz8z7  
> Warden Medb -- https://sta.sh/02cc1swqo3me & https://sta.sh/0mu2g3q2w4f

Life was much the same entombed beneath Connacht prison. No days or nights -- just dirt. And quiet.

It was driving the prisoner known as “Scorpion” (though certain experts might recognize her as an aspect of Medusa, and even a cursory glance at her purple hair curling into the black heads of monstrous snakes would give a clue both to her identity and why her nickname was in poor taste) totally crazy.

The Avenger-class Heroic Spirit struggled against her chains, pulling her arms and flexing her chest with all of her strength but little enthusiasm. As with every other time she had tried, the Celtic magic made the chains totally indestructible, and her efforts to free herself only pulled them painfully tight around her arms and chest. They grated against the rough scales that covered parts of her body and even pulled harshly at the snakes made from her hair.

Scorpion went slack, and slumped forward, dangling as the chains held her off the ground. She hadn’t really expected to make any meaningful change to her imprisonment, yet if she didn’t at least try every few days… well, that was a little too much like giving up to her.

Still, even if she hadn’t  _ quite _ lost the will to keep resisting, she had already come to realize that her imprisonment was inescapable. In addition to the magical unbreakable chains, her cell was buried under hundreds of feet of dirt, to say nothing of the barrier that sapped her of the better part of her strength as a Servant and kept her from escaping the prison -- even if she somehow got out of her cell. Truly, she had no hope of freeing herself from Connacht prison on her own. She idly considered the notion of getting another prisoner to help her somehow….

A shimmering blue-white light appeared by the “door” to her cell. She had no idea who might have been coming to see her; she had already been let out for her monthly time in the exercise yard, and the prison nurse, who visited occasionally to threaten her, had similarly come and gone.

Her apprehension only deepened when the light faded to reveal none other than the Warden Queen Medb herself, clad in her fashionable blood red uniform that, admittedly, was a lovely complement to her uniquely pink hair and rosy skin tone. The sound of her heels clacking on the stone and the riding crop smacking lightly against her palm were deafening, and they echoed annoyingly.

“Hello there, prisoner! I have deigned to visit you in person on this fine day! I hope you realize what a gift this is~.”

...of course, no sound could be as annoying as Medb’s voice, all sweetness masking a truly depraved sadistic streak.

“The honor is all yours, I’m sure, your  _ Highness _ .”

The queen’s eye twitched ever so slightly, though her smile remained as wide and shining. “I’m going to forgive your disrespect, since you’re so  _ woefully _ ignorant of the opportunity I’m about to give you. Today is the first day of the rest of your life, after all~!”

Scorpion snarled and rattled her chains. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Ahaha, what else? I’m giving you your freedom, at long last!”

Scorpion just… stared, wide-eyed in astonishment. Medb sighed. “I was really hoping for a  _ bit _ more of a reaction… all this time spent chained up seems to have made you quite dull.”

“You,” Scorpion began, cutting herself off with a nervous swallow. “You can’t be serious. You’d just -- let me go? What’s the catch?”

Medb waved her hand dismissively. “A reasonable deduction, but I’m not after anything from the likes of you. Perhaps if you felt enough gratitude to help me look for my dear, sweet beast of a pet… but no, there’s no catch for you, darling. All you have to do is say the magical words to unlock those lengths of chain, and you can walk right out of here.” She slapped her riding crop against her thigh. “Unless, of course, you were so  _ desperate _ for punishment that you couldn’t keep yourself from taking a pass at me. I’d have no choice but to defend myself and crush you under my heel like the pest that you are~. Only if you’d choose to do so, of course.”

“...I think I can control myself. So… all I have to do is cast a rune, and these chains will fall off?”

Medb laughed, a delightful, tinkling sound that managed to be incredibly insulting nonetheless. “Runes? Ahaha, what a stupid idea! Just because I had Ireland’s brightest star gather the metal doesn’t mean I suddenly became a backwards nature-worshipper! Do I Iook like some horrid forest witch to you?”

Scorpion grit her teeth and tried very hard not to snap at the warden. “So what’re the magic words, then?”

“The only words that have any power in  _ my _ kingdom, of course.”

The Avenger frowned. She didn’t know any magic phrases or spells more advanced than “abracadabra”. She thought about what Medb said for a while. The only words with any power….

She jerked upright. “No, you wouldn’t.”

Medb giggled, a surprisingly menacing glare on her face. “Oh, I  _ certainly _ would~.”

“That’s -- that’s so stupid! Is this how you get your kicks, tricking prisoners into making asses of themselves!?”

Medb tsk’ed. “Let’s tone that attitude down a bit, hmm? Really, the goal of this correctional institution is to mold bad elements into perfectly obedient citizens; I believe I told you as much when the Vice Warden dragged your battered body down here. If you won’t act the part, you could at least pretend. For me~?”

Scorpion groaned. Tentatively, with newfound appreciation that she was far away from any other prisoners, she said the kingdom’s catchphrase with as little enthusiasm as possible. “You rock, Medb.”

And to her surprise, one of the chains looped tight around her hair went slack, and clattered to the floor.

“Holy shit.  _ All _ I had to do was say… that? All this time?”

“Well, of course, darling~,” Medb said with delight. “After all, someone as violent as you would hardly think to say that, but someone who’s finally realized their place as one of my devoted slaves -- err, that is to say, citizens -- they wouldn’t be able to say anything else. Even if they forgot their own name, they’d still remember that~.”

“How do I know you won’t just fight me as soon as I get free?” Scorpion asked, suddenly realizing the very real chance of this still being a trick.

“Like I said, I have no practical use for you. My prison is well-staffed; I even have another Avenger, and he’s far more obedient than you! Again: I’ll only grind you into the dirt if you  _ really _ want me to~.”

The warden’s dominant nature sent a small shiver up Scorpion’s back. To think, she had almost given up, when the path out of here had been so easy. Her newly freed sentient lock of hair drifted up and over her shoulder. There were still so many chains left to go, so she was resolved not to waste anymore time bound in this dungeon. “You rock, Medb,” she said louder than before, and freed another lock of hair.

Medb laughed softly. “You’re quite welcome~. Feel free to shout that as enthusiastically as you like. You’ll have to say it quite a lot in any case, with  _ so  _ many chains on you. Such a  _ dangerous  _ prisoner~.” She continued to watch her captive expectantly, rhythmically slapping her riding crop into the palm of her hand.

Scorpion felt her cheeks get hot. This was such a humiliating experience, especially with Medb watching and waiting… but with freedom so tantalizingly close, she could swallow her pride. “You rock, Medb.” She repeated, properly relishing the tension that disappeared as another length of chain fell to the ground.

“You rock, Medb.” This time, one of the chains around her legs fell, pooling in a pile around her feet. It was as if a monumental weight had been lifted from her, like she could breathe more easily despite the restraints around her chest still being as tight as ever.

“You rock, Medb,” she said with a slight sigh. Freedom was close enough for her to practically taste it. Each chain falling away made it that much more real, that much easier to imagine fresh air and clear skies, away from the walls of Connacht prison. She couldn’t help but start to slouch and relax, allowing her mind to drift a little as she imagined her future.

“You rock, Medb,” and this time she looked at the queen as she said it. The riding crop, still slowly and loudly thwacking against Medb’s leather gloves had held her attention, but now she took a good long look at the warden herself. Scorpion had always thought of her as an evil tyrant, whose few decent qualities all stemmed from her fundamentally flawed desire to subjugate and conquer. She had always thought that, even if her people seemed to enjoy it, there wasn’t much of a life to be had in servitude. And yet… 

“You rock, Medb,” and the avenger’s voice wavered ever so slightly. She didn’t notice it, nor that she had repeated the phrase just as Medb’s crop struck, but she did notice the way Medb smiled a little wider when she said it this time. Maybe… maybe it was possible that Medb really did have her people’s best interests at heart. Had Scorpion’s  _ own _ interests at heart.

“M-Medb, I have to ask --”

“Sh sh shhhh, darling. No need for any of that now. You want to be free, don’t you~? Why don’t you get rid of aaaaall those chains first? Then we can talk~.” She swatted the riding crop into her hand with more force and volume --

“You rock, Medb. I-I mean, yes, thank you again.” Medb just laughed, this time with genuine pleasure, and the avenger felt a little bit of warmth creep up from her chest into her throat. Medb seemed so happy, so genuine. She seemed like a real person, and not just an antagonistic figure.

“You rock, Medb,” she said again, and she very nearly meant it. After all, Medb was being so unexpectedly kind to her, and she just felt more and more at ease and relaxed with every chain that fell away.

“Y-you rock, Medb!” The avenger smiled as she said it this time, rewarded with another wide, brilliant smile from Medb.

“I’m glad to see that you’re starting to enjoy yourself, darling. Perhaps I should get a little more comfortable, too~.” With that, Medb tore away her crisp, red, military uniform (save for the officer’s cap atop her head) to reveal a matching red leather bikini. She hadn’t thought it possible for Medb to look anymore lovely, and yet --

“You rock, Medb!” She didn’t hold anything back as she boldly declared her appreciation of the queen, and she was rewarded for it once again. As the chain around her left wrist fell away, freeing her first limb, a wave of ecstasy crashed into her. She moaned a little as her arm fell slack against her side. She could probably have stopped praising Medb now and simply uprooted the remaining few chains like weeds, but why would she, when it was so easy and so  _ good _ to just say --

“You rock, Medb!” And another jolt of pleasure swept across her body. She was hyper aware of Medb now, of her gorgeous, perfect body, of her piercing eyes and winning smile, of the way the crop kept striking the glove, faster and louder now, and how badly she  _ wished  _ that she could be that crop against Medb’s hand, or that the crop would strike her instead.

“Y-you rock, Medb! A-ah!” She couldn’t help from exclaiming vocally now, the chain around her chest falling with a loud thud, and filling her up with enough pleasure to make her physically crumple. She dropped to her knees, her hair frantically sweeping and fanning behind her as she gave in, and began to rub carefully but desperately at her crotch with one of her clawed hands.

“You rock, Medb! You rock, Medb! You rock, Medb!” She ran through the last few repetitions needed to fully free herself as quickly as possible, the rapid fire sensations filling her mind with thoughts of submission to Medb and shattering it just as quickly. She slumped sideways onto the floor. She was finally free, but she still had to alleviate the pleasure and arousal that had solidified as an inescapable haze in her mind. She couldn’t think of anything else but her own desperate need for release, and kept muttering her catchphrase under her breath as she ground her heel of her palm against her sex, continuing to rub and rub and rub --

And suddenly, legs were filling the top half of her vision. Long, creamy legs with just the right amount of plumpness to them, wearing thigh-high stiletto boots that she wanted to kiss, that she wanted to poke and prod and tease her until she melted into an even larger puddle of bliss. She followed those boots and those legs aaaaall the way up, past the hem of Medb’s very short skirt. She was being given,  _ rewarded _ , with such a lovely view of Medb’s panties, lacy and slightly damp. She let out a needy moan as she stared, the guttral noise rumbling out of the back of her throat as though she was some dumb animal in heat (which she might as well have been).

“My, aren’t we eager~. I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself to the sight of me, pet. How  _ naughty _ of you~.” 

She whimpered, recognizing the gentle scolding beneath Medb’s sweet tone, and very reluctantly pulled her hand away. She had done something wrong, and though it wasn’t that bad, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Medb.

“There we go~. Now then, up on your knees, sweetling. Let’s have a better look at you.”

She did exactly as she was told, slowly rolling onto her stomach and lifting herself up onto her knees. Halfway up, Medb reached out and placed her gloved hand on her chin, easing her to lean a little further backwards and stare adoringly up at the other woman. She allowed her eyelids to sag, her jaw to relax and give her smile a truly dopey quality as she looked at Medb’s perfect face, lost in her flawless, 24-karat eyes.

“Good girl~,” the warden cooed gently, reaching out the hand still holding the riding crop to run her fingers through her own long, lavender hair. Some of her snakes instinctively coiled around her arm, gently, gently nuzzling against her as much as they were able. Medb giggled a little at that, and she felt her heart swell with pure affection.

“Adorable~. Utterly adorable~. I don’t think I’ll ever quite get used to that feeling of taking such a fearsome, beastly foe and reducing them to such a loving state. No thoughts of fighting or resisting... I bet there aren’t any thoughts at all in that pretty little head of yours, are there~?”

She hummed softly at Medb’s pretty voice. She was so happy that Medb wanted to ask  _ her _ a question. “You rock, Medb.”

Medb giggled again, which made her even happier. “I stand corrected: precisely one thought. It’s an awfully good one, though~.” Medb brought her riding crop down and around to smack against the prisoner’s scaled, generous ass with just enough force to heighten her focus, even as she shivered from the promise of pleasure. “This is what you want, isn’t it, pet? To be by my side and adore me as well as you possibly can.”

She nodded in response, leaning in to plant a kiss against Medb’s soft, smooth navel. She wrapped her arms around her mistress’s hips, rubbed her head up and down against her flat stomach, and simply said, “You rock, Medb,” to affirm her queen’’s question -- as if she still needed to be told that the woman kneeling on the ground was hers, now and forever.

“Perfect~. You’ll be my hardiest paramour, then, living in my own bedchamber, following me on my daily routine as a living example of my sway over all people in my domain~. You won’t ever lift a finger in a fight again, but you’ll still have a very important and  _ enviable  _ job. We’ll get you cleaned up to best reflect your new role, and then you can show your newly found devotion to your one and only queen, okay~?”

She just nodded and moaned, deeply fulfilled by the notion of living only to pleasure Medb.

Her mistress sighed, satisfied at a job well done. She took her by the hands, helped her rise to her feet, then suddenly snapped her fingers. “I nearly overlooked something! All this time, we’ve only known that horrid little nickname you were given as a prisoner. I can hardly call you ‘Scorpion’ if you’re to be my new pet, now can I? What’s your name?”

She thought for a long, long moment, as she considered the question. She reached deep into the recesses of her mind to try and find what her mistress had asked for, before coming to a sudden realization, and smiling with pride at remembering so well. There was only one answer that mattered, after all.

“You rock, Medb!’

Medb gave an especially toothy smile before leaning in to kiss her new pet on her cheek. “I suppose I do, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the rerun Summer event for FGO, and. Woooo boy. Some horny thoughts.  
> This was just a quickie that I had to crank out asap, bc it just would not leave me alone, will be uploading other fics that have been in the pipeline for... months... every day for the next week or so. Hope this suits people, and if not -- it gave me the energy to make better stuff, at least!  
> (Side note: This was definitely inspired by TheModrenMan's impeccable Whiteout fic over on EMCSA, specifically Chapter 4 where almost this exact thing happens. If you like mind-control erotica and superhero stories, definitely check it out! https://mcstories.com/Whiteout/index.html  
> Also, dA peer SvettaK92 was similarly possessed by the muse of girls in bikinis to make this (https://www.deviantart.com/svettak92/art/Hypno-Quicks-Summer-850063532), which is less erotic but still fun.  
> Thanks! Be sure to comment -- I like getting feedback and new ideas from people!)


End file.
